


Ultraviolent

by BlackVitriol



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffyverse principles but the Scooby Gang doesn't exist per say, Depression, Don't trust Roxxon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, PTSD, Trauma Conga Line, lots of reference of both shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVitriol/pseuds/BlackVitriol
Summary: Activated shortly after a car crash that claimed the lives of her family, Jessica Jones tries to make sense of her head and the world of darkness she's intrinsically linked as a Slayer.





	1. Welcome to Hell's Kitchen (Part 1)

 

 

**Welcome to Hell’s Kitchen**

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” asked Barbara in the dingy elevator. Bob nodded frantically.

“She’s the only person the other investigators said could get the job done” said Bob, eyeing a stain in the floor as if it were about to come to life and eat his shoe.

“But Bob, there has to be other Sl-“

“There aren’t. You know it’s been. Not everyone is open about it as they were at the start” said Bob, as the door opened to reveal a rundown hallway desperately in need of renovation.

“Fine, fine, you’re right. Whatever it takes, I suppose” said Barbara, heels clacking as she accompanied her husband down the hall. As selfish as it sounded, she was already wondering how much Jessica would make them pay. The door bearing “ALIAS INVESTIGATIONS” stamped across a glass in a door stood before them. At least it was somewhat professional.

Knocking on the door, Barbara and Bob waited patiently. At first, they heard nothing, but eventually, a second knock on the frosted glass roused a muffled groan and some steps. The door swung open to reveal a sour looking woman in a white tank top and loose fit, ripped jeans. She had long pitch black hair, pale skin and bored, almost distant green eyes.  

“Yeah?” she asked simply.

“Are you Jessica Jones? The investigator?” asked Barbara, Southern instinct instantly making her judge the dark haired woman as a drunk/slob. 

“Yes, that’s me” said Jessica, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and blinking.

“This is my husband Bob. We just flew in from Omaha to find our missing daughter”

Jessica blew her bangs out of her face and stood aside, opening the door wider.

“Come on in"

 

* * *

 

 

The interior of Jessica’ office/apartment showed that it was more of a place to sleep than an actual home. The colors were gray and white, giving it a frosty and empty look, perhaps as a reflection of its owner: the blue of outside poured in. Jessica sat behind a desk as Barbara pulled out a photo.

“Hope is-well, was now, in an athletic scholarship in NYU. Track and field, team captain, that sort of thing” said Barbara, handing Jessica a photo: a bright eyed, cheerful girl bearing a heavy gold medal smiled right at her.

“A month ago, she called to say she was taking a break. Which is not like her at all. Next thing I know, she moves out of her apartment to god knows where. The school contacted me when she quit the team since she’s lost her scholarship for the next semester. That’s when we got on the plane to see what was going on” said Barbara.

“What did the police have to say on all of this?” asked Jessica, almost expecting the answer.

“They said there was no evidence of a crime being committed but they gave us a private investigator nearby. I went over everything with 2 more investigators who dropped the case and told us you were the only one who could deal with this situation”

Jessica frowned.

“Why _specifically_ me? No offense lady, but a missing girl is pretty generic shit for other investigators”

“Well, Hope was a special girl. She was….well, she’s a-“

“A Slayer” finished Bob. Jessica narrowed her eyes.

“And so they said these were circumstances they couldn’t deal with. The mystic kind. Plus they ramped up their prices and we simply can’t afford the amount they were asking us”

Jessica began to rummage through her drawer.

“They probably only told you their jack shit prices to discourage you. Well, at least they knew they couldn’t bite off more than they could chew. Or maybe it’s the other way around with these situations” said Jessica. As she took out some papers, she looked up briefly to see a glimmer of hope dancing in the eyes of the Shlottmans.  

“Any idea when she was activated?” she asked.

“Not exactly. I think she just got them around junior year” said Bob.

“And was she registered?” asked Jess. Barb and Bob swallowed.

“Well, no. We were going to, trust me, but then Hope said she’d been training so hard and she wanted to get the scholarship. A scholarship that would think her being who she is was too much of an advantage”

“I’m not here to judge, I just wanna know the facts. So she’s disciplined and all that, is that right?” asked Jessica.

“Yes, she’s always been really dedicated to her work ethic. And we weren’t in a financial position to take that away from her” said Barb

Jessica shrugged. “I charge hourly, plus expenses. This is the standard contract” she said, sliding a set of papers over to Barbara.

“Thank you”

Jessica smirked darkly.

“Don’t thank me. I haven’t found her. Yet” she said in a low tone.

 

* * *

 

She managed to find at least one of her friends, after shifting through what seemed like endless photos of track. Mei Qian. Mei didn’t seem to have anything nice to say about Hope, it seemed. So much for bff’s.

“All I know is that shit started to go sideways after some track party she went to. She just started acting really fucking weird. She’d barely show up to class and spent all night going out. I tried to talk to her about it, but she said it was nothing. Next thing I know, I get a text saying to sell her stuff and that’s she’s not coming back” said Mei carelessly.

“Do you know anything about where she went at night?” asked Jessica.

“No clue”

“And you’ve sold everything of hers?”

“Not everything. Some stuff I’m about to sell is still in her old room”

“You mind if I take a look?”

Mei shrugged.

“Knock yourself out. It’s that door over there. I have a new roommate, just to let you know” said Mei, a somewhat irritated tone rising up at the end.

 To Jess's luck, Raj asked too many question and took too little hints.

“Kid, please, I just want the shit that’s in the closet” said Jess exasperated, taking a step towards the closet.

“Do you need a license to be a PI? Is there a test?” he rattled off, the camera hanging on his head shaking. Jessica sighed deeply and flicked it right off, sending it tumbling off his head and over his bed.

“My art!” yelped Raj as Jessica ripped open the closet and shifted through musky boy clothes with disdain in her face. A cardboard box sat in the corner, labeled “HOPE 4”. Taking it, she shrugged apologetically as Raj whined about his “art”.

“Guess you’ll have a director’s cut with your project, whatever the hell it is” she said, closing the door. Jessica stopped short of the doorway as she noticed Mei making some food and looked through the box quickly. Bunch of old papers, a few old medals, some text books, an old bank statement. Setting that last one aside, Jessica dug deeper, her hand finding an old beanie that was…hard?

Pulling it out, a small red book the size of two hands tumbled out. Jess snatched it and opened it up quickly, skimming through the pages.

Hope wasn’t a good artist, but the detail in the face and fangs were enough. It was some kind of Slayer diary log. She shoved a bank statement into her pants and put the diary in her jacket, holding it in one hand as she took the box out to a table. Mei perked up from her plate.

“Find anything?” she asked, almost as if the box would hold all the answers.

“No, but thanks anyways” said Jessica. Mei’s face darkened.

“If you find her, tell her she better get her shit together” she snapped.

“Will do” said Jess.

 

* * *

  

 The bank statement let Jess into Hope’s account and with the diary; all the pieces came together, almost far too easily for her to be happy. Cases that were this easy were never to be trusted.

Apparently, Hope had her first run in with a vamp a few months ago. She’d been going out at night to hunt down for more after the first one nearly turned her friend into an empty Capri Sun corpse.  She was a smart kid: her dedication towards slaying could rival track, as the diary had a map of New York, with red dots pointing out nests and all bearing numbers and marking the danger of them. Some spots were marked out. The last entry read, as far as she could make out:

_“9-15-15. Gonna clear 18th.  About 5-6 vamps tops. Should be easy”_

The annoying part of Hope was her tendency to use her diary as a college notebook. Half of what she said was to get to the point which meant personal abbreviations and she just had to write in cursive. Jess referenced the map once more, trying to find 18th. Finally, she spotted it: all the way in Brooklyn.

She looked up the area quickly: an old freight tunnel that hadn’t been used in a while seemed to fit the bill. Reports stated it was creepy, smelled terrible and a few girls had already disappeared around the area. So probably a nice vamp nest.

And from the looks of Hope’s recent transactions, she’d drained her checking accounts three days before the 15th. The 14th, at 2am, however, she’d used her credit card to buy a few gallons of water, a frankly ridiculously overpriced massive water gun, some garlic and a few knives. She might be a bit over her head, but she had some gear at the very least.

An anxious breath rolled out of her nose as she considered the odds: Slayers were somewhat stronger than vampires, but not by a whole lot, it was purely the training that helped them. Sure, she _could_ be prepared all she wanted, but if Hope had only been activated for about four or three years and wasn’t used to fighting vampires, maybe exhausted…there was a very real chance she was-

“No, fuck you, fuck off” said Jessica crudely at her own overactive imagination, shoving aside gory images of Hope’s bloody corpse. She looked up when sunrise was quickly. She put the tunnel’s location in her phone and pulled the suitcase under her bed and opened it.

Maybe it had been for no good reason, as she didn’t actively hunt, not as much as she used to, but she had a few basic supplies: a half bottle of holy water, garlic powder, an old cross necklace that always made her neck itch and a few stakes. It was decent; she’d pick up some supplies on the way, just to play it safe. She shoved the suitcase under her bed and set up an alarm for later that night as she peeled off her boots, jeans and jacket. Sleep was already gnawing at her eyes, so she might as well sleep until the sun set. Then she’d dust a few vamps, save the girl and get back home for a drink or twenty. All in a day’s work, she thought dazedly, as she blinked increasingly slower and felt her heavy brain drift away.

 

**_COooOOOMEeeee BAaaaaCKkk HERE JESSICAAA_ **

 

She burst awake violently, drenched in cold sweat and, nearly smashing her phone in the process as the alarm blared out. Stuck in overdrive, she tried her best to settle down, trying to calm down, eyes darting around her empty room, seeking for purple.

“Birch Street” Her room steadied and slowed down, coming into focus.

 “Higgins Drive” Her heartbeat slowed down.

“…Cobalt Lane” finished Jess slowly.

This was the worst part of her goddamn trauma. She knew full and well it was over, but her body didn’t seem to move on. It was stuck on a torturous overdrive that she had no brakes for.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, with 2 more stakes added to her collection, the itchy cross necklace on and her liquid courage settling her stomach, Jessica made her way to New York and stared down at the freight tunnel in front of her. Human instinct clashed with the Slayer sense, as the former told her to get the hell out of dodge and the other told her to go in and do her job.

One day, maybe she should learn to be more human, she thought offhandedly as she let herself be swallowed by the dark.

Hand holding a flashlight and the other a stake, Jess slowly walked in the tunnel, wrinkling her nose at the scent of urine.

“Hope?” she asked in a low tone.

No answer. She kept going, further down.

 The deeper she went, the more she wondered how high she could force the Shlottmans to pay her for making her do this stupid Slayer bullshit. The dark aesthetic was a far cry from reality: it was lurking in the dark, smelling like blood and death and sitting naked in her bathroom wiping her wounds with rubbing alcohol. She preferred to use the drinking kind.

Her hearing picked up some rustling in the corner and the first fist went flying. Ducking, she readied her stance quickly and shoved forward hard and felt contact with something hard. The unlucky vampire went sailing backwards.

“Alright assholes, where’s Hope” snapped Jessica, raising her flashlight. The ugly vampires came into view, distorted faces dripping with sweat and armed with long fangs.

“Not here in hell!” hissed a vampire, earning him a well-deserved stake to her heart. The remaining wisely stepped away.

“Slayer” spat another vampire.

“Gee, you noticed. I’ll get to the point: one of you sick fang faced fucks knows where Hope is. You probably ran into her. Blonde, pretty, kills things like me”

“And why should we tell you anything?” asked a vampire, yellow eyes focused on Jessica’s stake.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll drop a nice phone call to whatever slayer squad I come across first and they can _really_ finish you off” warned Jessica darkly, readying her stake.

“Enough” said a deeper voice. A red haired vampire stepped forward, wearing a ragged green dress and looking crossly at her undead breathren, who looked down like punished puppies and stepped away from Jess.

“We had a blonde Slayer. Took out six of our group. The five of us left-“

“Four but who’s counting” interjected Jessica, earning a low growl from one of the vamps.

“-of us lingered and were planning to kill her” continued the vampiress, eyeing Jess and choosing to ignore her statement.

“And what happened?”

“We had one keeping track of her. We thought she was part of a squad and decided we’d kill two Slayers for each one of us she killed. He had been keeping track for about six streets and then nothing. Most likely got dusted”

“Most likely?”

“We have no idea. We found his phone and then nothing” said the red head.

“Exactly where?” asked Jessica.

* * *

 


	2. Welcome to Hell's Kitchen (Part 2)

**AKA Welcome to Hell’s Kitchen (Part 2)**

* * *

 

 

“You could have always used the door” said Trish, voice lined with irritation and exhaustion.

“I wasn’t sure you’d answer this late, it’s important” said Jess ruefully.

“Gee, it must be if you’re finally talking to me after six months” said Trish in neutral tone. New York winter air had nothing on Trish’s passive aggressive insults. That one felt like a knife. Jess had it coming, but relented to let her have that one.

“…It’s for a case”

“Right. Gave up the Slayerhood for private investigation”

“I’m not a Slayer anymore”

“Sure. You just happen to able to reach my patio, from outside, several stories up, because you’re normal” said Trish.

“I need money”

Trish’s eyes narrowed to slits.

“I thought you could handle getting money on your own. I seem to recall you ripping an ATM apart just to prove that point” she said, voice edging on anger.

“Trish, please, I…I need to be ready”

“Why? What’s the deal with the new case”

Jessica didn’t want to keep talking, her throat hurt, so she pulled out her phone out of her pocket, and pulled up grainy footage from November 15th, holding it out so she could see.

Trish narrowed her eyes as she looked at the video of a young blonde girl and a vampire going at it. The girl looked as if she were in the position to win, when suddenly, both parties just froze.

“What the-“ said Trish, but Jess was looking away. Trish kept looking as Slayer and vampire straightened out and a man walked into the frame. He wore a dark purple tweed coat and had a broad grin plastered across his face.

“No” whispered Trish as Hope dug her stake into the vampire upon Kilgrave’s command. The man was gleefully clapping, almost maniacally at Hope. Turning on his heel, Hope followed him, her low quality face able to display how completely confused and terrified she was that she was following the commands of a vampire, without any control of her body.

“Kilgrave is-“

“Alive” said Jess, voice cracking. “And he took Hope”

“He was-is obsessed with Slayers. Hope’s nothing but a replacement” said Jessica.

“So why do you need the money, I don’t-“

“I can’t _fucking_ be here anymore. Not this city, not even this _country_. I’m getting Hope out and then I’m out of here”

“Jess, you have to finish this” pleaded Trish.

“Goddamnit Trish, I can’t! It took me the better half of six months to pry the urge to do what he said out of my mind. Whatever the hell he is, it’s not a vampire I can simply kill. You know what he made me do”

“It’s your destiny, you were chosen, you can’t just run-“

“Yeah, I sure as hell am. I know it’s bait. If he gets a hold of me again…..no, I’m not gonna be his goddamn mind slave. Not again”

“I know his power. But you have power too....and you tried to do something with it”

“Tried and failed. That’s what started this. I was never the hero you made me out to be”

The sisters stood in cold silence before Trish finally broke.

“I’ll get your money” she said, returning inside.

 

* * *

 

Fear extended beyond the mental realm and into the physical realm: shaking hands, clammy skin, involuntary bodily reactions, etc. Jessica hadn’t pissed her jeans yet, but, as she stared in front of her, her alcohol driven courage was waning fast. Maybe she was sweating it off and sobering up. But she was already here, there was nowhere else to go, and she had to help her.

“ _Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, son of a fucking bitch_ ” she ranted excessively in her brain. Every nerve pleaded her to run, leave the blonde Slayer and hide in her bed.

She had no clue if there were any brainwashed victims ready to kill her when she walked in, or even vampires, so she opted to go around back, through the kitchen. It was a pretty slow night; no one seemed to be around. Jessica exited the kitchen into a dining area, where some people were mulling around for some dinner, oblivious. She walked over to the hallway she knew from memory and took the elevator to the fourth floor.

 

* * *

 

Her former room stood at the end of the hallway, menacingly glaring at her. Spotting the fire alarm, Jessica walked towards it, even though the effort was the equivalent of walking through five feet of snow. Glares and bursts of purple seemed to bounce out at her and she blinked hard and fast, willingly them to away as best she could as she pulled the lever down. Doors opened and people began to flood out, all except for her former room.

Opening the door, the alarms and flashing lights were muffled. This was specifically a soundproof room, which Kilgrave often requested due to being a sensitive sleeper. Taking steady breaths, she strained her ears for any noise. She didn’t hear the smarmy British fuck yet, but he loved dramatic out of the shadow entrances.

“You miss me” whispered a voice, as she passed the frame of a door and she instantly leapt backwards, stake out of her pocket and in her hand, but there was nothing there. Rattled, she turned her attention to the room in front of her, slowly approaching it even as every nerve in her system fired off. Pushing the door open, her gaze fell upon Hope, spread eagled on the bed, not even turning to look at her. Jessica hurriedly took a look around and asked in a low whisper

“Is he here? Is Kilgrave here?”

“No” said Hope simply.

“How long ago? When did he leave?” asked Jessica

“Five hours and twenty one minutes” replied Hope, eyes fixed on a clock in a nightstand.

Jess began to pack Hope’s things: clearly she’d been left here for Jessica to find, which meant Kilgrave could come back at any given moment.

“We have to get you out of here, let’s go. Get dressed”

“I can’t” said Hope brokenly. Jessica dialed for Hope’s father.

“I found Hope, you have to get her as far away as you can. Check out of your hotel and go directly to my office”

_“I don’t, I don’t understand-”_

Barbara began to cry faintly in the background.  But Jessica had no time to waste.

“Just do it! We’ll meet you there” she snapped, ending the call.

Jessica looked back at Hope, who hadn’t been able to move. Sniffing the air, she felt a pang of pity as the smell hit her nose: she’d wet the bed.

“He told you not to move didn’t he” she said. Hope nodded, fresh tears spilling. 

“Alright, come on, let’s go” said Jessica, grabbing a tan coat and trying to put it on Hope.

“I can’t leave! No! No!” pleaded Hope.

Jessica pried her off the bed as soon as the coat was on, but Hope managed to get a foot on the frame and shove Jessica backwards, crawling into the bed. Grabbing at her again, remembering she was just as much a Slayer as she was, Jessica ripped her clean off the bed sheets, amid the screaming and yelling and dragged her out the room, feeling her go slack as her head struck a door frame.

 

* * *

 

 

She beat the Shlottman’s to her office. Hope wasn’t fighting her anymore, so she set her on the couch and began to pack. She broke the silence.

“His control, whatever it is, it wears off. But it takes time and distance. So we’re both getting out of here” said Jessica.

“He made me do things that….I didn’t want to do, but I wanted to” said Hope.

Hope shot Jessica a dark look.

“He wanted a new toy…and he didn’t get tired of me, even when I couldn’t be you” said Hope. She suddenly made a move to stand up.

“Whoa whoa slow down, track star, you’re not doing shit. You’re in the shock part right-“ started Jessica.

“I was with that vamp for over six month. If anyone is gonna slay him and save New York, it’s gonna be me” snapped Hope. That damn Slayer stubbornness, though Jessica fleetingly.

“And what’s your plan, huh? Run up with a stake and hope you get the heart before one word makes you stop dead in his feet? Go back to being a toy for him to chew up and spit out?” snapped Jessica.

“It’s the job! It’s what a Slayer does!” retorted Hope.

“That’s not how this shit works Hope, you’re not the only girl to have the power!” cried Jessica

“Are you gonna do anything about it?” asked Hope. Jessica paused hard.

“I-“

“Exactly. You won’t. I will. You can go ahead and run away if you want, I’ll stay” snapped Hope, furious.

“Goddamnit, Hope I-“

“What’s going on here-Hope!” rang a voice. Barbara and Bob stood at the doorway and rushed to their daughter, who warmly received their hug but glared daggers of ice at Jessica.

“Thank you thank you” blubbered Bob, only for Jessica to pause them.

“…She’s okay. You just have to keep her away from the person who took her”

Bob looked at Jessica confused.

“Wait, took her-“

“The vampire-“ began Jessica, despite Barbara and Bob’s flinching. “he took her. So right now, you’re only concern is putting Hope in a car and to drive west till you hit Omaha”

“We’re taking you home, Hope, my baby girl” said Barbara, as Hope held on to her loosely.

“Mom I-“

“I’ll stop him” said Jessica. The Shlottmans looked at her in confusion.

“What-“

“I’ll kill him, if it’s the last thing I do, but you can’t be here for this. You have to be Hope, not a Slayer” said Jessica.

Hope smiled. Jessica narrowed her eyes at how broad it was.

“He was hoping you’d say that” said Hope, almost gleefully. Raising her foot, she slammed down on Jessica’ chest, sending her flying backwards into her desk. She flipped and tumbled on the floor hard, just as two shots rang loud. Scrambling through papers and shattered glass, Jessica rushed to her feet to find Hope with a gun to her head. Jessica’s eyes flickered to see Barbara and Bob’s bodies lying on the floor, bullet holes in their foreheads.

“He wants you to know that you really screwed him over. He’ll forgive you, of course, if you come back to him. No games, no tricks, just open arms and an open mind” said Hope.

“Hope please don’t do this” pleaded Jessica in vain. Hope laughed at the other slayer.

“I will be one of many to meet this fate unless you surrender, Jessica. How many people have to die so you can make it right?” asked Hope, pulling the trigger.

“NO STOP HOPE-!” screamed Jessica, rushing at her, only for her to barely get two feet before her front was splattered in blood and Hope’s knees buckled, collapsing on the floor.

 

* * *

 

**Blood**

_**BLOOD** _

_blood_

Blood everywhere. Jessica stood frozen over the corpses of the family in silent terror. She could hear movement downstairs: the neighbors were probably scared. As they should be.

She stumbled out of the apartment somehow, feeling her mind spin and faintly thinking how she was covering the hall with blood. Bag in hand, she reached the elevator and looked at the button to go down.

She could leave. Flee the country. Hide out and repress the fuck out of seeing three people die inches away from her with a shit load of whiskey.

But something in her gut told her otherwise.

 

Knowing it’s real means you had make a decision.

One: Keep denying it

Or two: do something about it.

 

Jessica let her bag fall on the floor and pressed her back against a wall. She pulled out her phone and hit a number.

“911, what’s your emergency?” asked a lady.

“There are three dead people in my apartment. I need help” said Jessica in a detatched tone. After handing over her address and name, she hung up and rested her chin on her knees. A cold rage, a hatred for the injustice and for Kilgrave, brewed in her.

“I’m coming for you asshole” snarled Jessica, as police sirens began to grow louder and louder in the distance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took soooo long, I wanted to take a different direction with the episode and her motivations, so Hope ended up a bit more bratty than she actually was. Being a Slayer gave her more bite. Next chapter is well on it's way! Review and rate please!

**Author's Note:**

> Review and rate please! Part two will come out soon!


End file.
